Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to enhancing security to transaction and, more particularly, to restricting access of an electronic file at one or more specific locations.
Related Art
Online transactions are becoming more and more prevalent, with an ever-increasing number of online entities that may or may not have a physical real world counterpart. Furthermore, the services offered by these online entities have been improving as well. The popularity of online transactions is partially attributable to the ease and convenience of making a transaction online instead of at a physical location. It is also safer and more convenient to transfer funds online, since these transactions involve no actual cash.
As online transactions gain more popularity, the security of documents involved becomes more important. For example, it may be desirable to limit online access to sensitive documents such as mortgage agreements or wills to a small number of individuals who have the right to access these documents. Unfortunately, if these individuals' accounts are hacked, a hacker may be able to gain illegal access to these sensitive documents.
Therefore, while existing online transaction mechanisms have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect. It would be advantageous to add additional levels of security to online transaction mechanisms so that access to sensitive documents is more restrictive.